1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface mount static guard structure for protecting security alarm devices such as panic and egress alarm control devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Security alarms and their associated control mechanisms are under widespread usage in businesses, such as restaurant and retail establishments, warehouse and storage facilities, and manufacturing and distribution plants. Business operations such as these are continuously moving stock materials and inventory about and more often than not, utilize heavy equipment and machinery to accomplish the task. Security devices for controlling the operation of the alarm system, especially panic and egress devices which are mounted on exit doors, are frequently in the path of moving equipment and transported materials. It is quite common for these control devices to be damaged in the course of business because provisions are not available to protect or guard the same against incidental interaction with persons and/or moving articles. A guard which would protect these devices against exposure to inadvertent contact could prove to be invaluable in the savings of costs or expenses which would otherwise be incurred through the damage of the control devices. Guard devices are known in the prior art, such as for clock faces, illumination devices, and the like. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,114, issued Aug. 10, 1982 to Norbert J. Denhart, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,039, issued Sep. 22, 1992 to Bradley J. Peterson et al. Denhart and Peterson et al. each show a surface mount cage for protecting lamps against breakage. Neither of these devices provide an access opening to the device which is subject to potential damage. Further, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.